Gathering leaves fallen from trees is a burdensome repetitive chore in the fall of the year, impinging on other more enjoyable weekend activities, such as sports and recreational activities, outings, gardening and the like. The unavoidable necessity to devote weekend time to gathering fallen leaves brings about a desire to get each leaf gathering episode over and done with quickly and efficiently as possible. This desire means that more efficient approaches to gathering leaves are constantly being pursed.
Approaches to gathering leaves have typically ranged from hand raking leaves into piles and then manually stuffing leaves, taken from the piles, into leaf collection bags, to pushing a lawn sweeper across the lawn to pick up the leaves and cram them into the leaf collection bag while carried upside down on the sweeper, or to carrying a portable blower like a backpack with a wand tube connected to the blower that is held and directed by the carrier to blow the leaves into piles and then manually stuff the leaves, taken from the piles, into the leaf collection bags. Some of these approaches, more than others, have reduced the overall time spent in gathering leaves. However, these approaches still seem to fail to successfully combine the leaves gathering phase with the leaf collection bag filling phase in a way that relieves the amount of physical labor involved while concurrently enhancing the overall efficiency of the leaf collection operation itself.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an innovation that will overcome the failures of these approaches and resolve any problems that remain unsolved.